


Connecting With An Empty Mind

by fragments_of_fraey



Series: Amnesia!Eddie Series [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fluff, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, Humor, M/M, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragments_of_fraey/pseuds/fragments_of_fraey
Summary: Venom gets a little hungry and accidentally eats a chunk of Eddie's hippocampus. Unfortunately, Eddie loses all of his memories and wakes up to strangers in the forms of Dan and Anne and this weird black sludge in a container that likes looking at him with wide eyes.or: partial AU in which Venom wants to teach Eddie about everything he's forgotten and Dan&Anne are the worried parents in the background that want to put Eddie in bubble wrap.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a mess of a work, but I'm feeling self-indulgent with my finals in a week. Haven't watched the movie (whoops) so maybe treat this as a partial AU that's going to be weird and silly but hopefully okay. Thanks for the read.
> 
> Also, I have no idea when I'm going to be updating, sorry.

He woke up one day to feel a sort of emptiness he wouldn’t wish on anyone. His head felt clear, of all thoughts, of all memories, of all those moments he bled for someone else. They were all gone.

He felt like he was floating in his brain, seeing things that had left him but feeling like they were just outside his reach. He took a moment to breathe. To breathe in the too-clear air surrounding him.

Air quality hadn’t been too great for him lately, but he adjusted eventually. Or would, at least. His eyes flashed open. This wasn’t his apartment. He tried sitting, but a rush went through his ears and left him drifting back and forth.

“Eddie?” He heard a woman call out. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn’t put a name to it.

Also, Eddie? Was that his name? That seemed to fit him for some reason. He supposed he would accept it.

He tried answering only to end up coughing, choking on his suddenly dry throat. Someone moved things around him, but then a cup was pressed to his lips. He gratefully titled his straight to get some much-needed water.

Licking his lips, Eddie tried speaking again. “H-hello.” He cleared his throat.

A blond-haired woman was holding the cup. She seemed to smile in relief at hearing his voice. He wondered if now would be a good time to tell her that he didn’t know who she was.

Another voice mumbled something but Eddie was slipping back into clear skies and cloudy sleep.

-

The next time he woke up, there was a black sludge with two white eyes peering at him, from a small jar.

Eddie blinked a few times to see if he was still asleep. It turned out this almost liquid being seemed to be real.

Adding that to someone who currently knew nothing besides their own name, he figured he just had to slide with it.

“Hi.” Speaking at least felt a little easier this time around than it had before. The sludge didn’t even move at the sound of his voice.

“Am I supposed to know you?” Eddie didn’t know why, but he felt like he was missing a major part relating to this creature before him.

He also felt silly for thinking a puddle of black goop could respond to his questions. Maybe if he went back to sleep the creature wouldn’t be there anymore.

Eddie yawned and decided to lay back onto the bed.

Something that sounded like a gasp and a hiss came from somewhere in the room. As the only somewhat living companion by him was the thing by his feet, he figured the noise came from it.

“Are you protesting my sleep?” Eddie asked, bemused. “You’re a puddle of something yet you’re concerned somehow about me?” What type of life had he led, to have a being like that wanting him to stay awake?

“Ya know ‘m not going anywhere,” he mumbled even with his eyes shutting close. “I’ll be fine little dude, guy, thing.”

-

The third time was even more interesting than the first two mornings. Three people were by him now, the blond from before, the black goo in a square container, and a dark-haired guy. They all seemed to look expectantly at his bed-ridden figure, and since none of them have screamed at the weird creature waiting with them, Eddie figured that it wasn’t a secret.

That made even less sense than the fact that he seemed to have some pet made of a liquid-like substance. Apparently, these two people knew of it too. Maybe they could help him understand what the heck was happening in his life.

“Hi, Eddie,” the brunet said with a shaky smile. He wondered why the other looked nervous. Had he been a scary person in his previous life? He didn’t feel anything close to a rage or anger bubbling inside him - in fact, he hadn’t really felt many emotions so far. Perhaps curiosity, but not much more than that.

It was possible he was alarming them as he hadn’t been behaving the same way he could have before. He simply answered the greeting with a nod. Maybe that wasn’t too far off as to dissuade the concern? Eddie hoped as the small group of worried individuals was draining him.

The blond exchanged a glance with the brunet before looking back at him. She raised a hand, but then let it fall with pursed lips. That was it, he had had enough with these shortened motions and held-back words.

“What do you want -” Eddie yelled before breaking down into hoarse coughs. Curse his dry throat. All three individuals, including the goo, seemed to frown at him even more than previously.

He wanted to bang his head on the wall. Did these people not notice that he didn’t know anything about anyone anywhere?

“Um, hi,” he said more carefully this time, “I’m only going to say this once. I do not know who you are. Who any of you are.” At their petrified expressions, Eddie rolled his eyes. “And I don’t even know what that thing is,” he finished, pointing at the creature.

That sent the blond into a hurried conversation with the other male. He heard snippets of “is this normal” and “... should clear up in a few days.” A certain sentence seemed to send her into anger, as she whirled around to glare at the goo.

“Of all the things you could have eaten, Venom,” she muttered, apparently addressing the creature. Venom? That was one word to name a weird sludge like that, but to each their own Eddie supposed.

He also felt a little alarmed for her sake as it looked like she was waiting for a response from the so-called Venom. These people were crazy if they thought they could communicate with not an animal, but a liquid-shape of matter.

Even if he didn’t know much, Eddie felt it safe to assume he might be safer away from these three individuals.

“I, uh, don’t know why you’re keeping me here, but -” the dark-haired man crouched by him, already shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you leave this bed.” Eddie fixed his tired eyes on the carefully composed face of the other in front of him.

“And, why, may I ask, person?” He waved a weak hand. He just wanted to eat and sleep some more and find out who the heck he was.

“Oh, sorry,” the other muttered, a blush appearing on his cheeks. “I forgot about that.” He rose to his actual height, pulling on his light-green shirt. “I’m Dan, and this is Anne,” he indicated the blond woman.

Eddie nearly let out a growl. Why couldn’t they have introduced themselves the moment he didn’t seem to know them? He figured they were past friends but they were either very inept kidnappers or they must know something about him.

“Can you please tell me why I don’t remember a thing?” 

Dan cleared his throat. “From a medical viewpoint, your hippocampus was damaged in an -” at this, he looked pointedly down at Venom who seemed to shift uneasily, “accident of sorts.”

“Let me guess,” Eddie said dryly. “You’re a doctor?”

“As a matter of fact, yes, he is.” The blond woman gave a half-smile towards Dan. He tried to remember her name - Ann, Anne - he thought that right. Eddie narrowed his eyes at the way the two interacted. It seemed like they were closer than friends.

Maybe he was the awkward third wheel? He was pleased to see it seemed like his past-self had some semblance of friends though. Good for old him.

“What happens now?” He asked, more to himself, but it was aloud nonetheless.

The couple turned to him. Dan tapped his lip, clearly in thought.

“I’m really not sure.” He shrugged. “I suppose we need to see if your memories will come back in a few days.”

Great, Eddie thought. Waiting. That sounded fun.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie learns a little more about his past self but is still left with even more questions. Anne and Dan have to go to work but they leave him in a hopefully safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the hits, the kudos, the subscriptions, the bookmarks, the comments (!!!). Seriously, you've all been really sweet so thank you very much :D
> 
> I think this chapter is a little slow, but I think this story is going to be a little slow in general, so fair warning. Also, I'm updating this very quickly as I got super happy yesterday, but I think I'm going to strive to update once every few days or once per week - with hopefully a higher word count, closer to 2k+. Let's see how that works out for me though XD
> 
> Enjoy!

He woke up the next day to a surprisingly quiet room. There weren’t any weird sludge-filled jars lying around or two concerned individuals staring at him. There was an odd feeling inside him at the emptiness he now laid in.

Eddie tried to tune out that emotion in favor of trying to learn stuff about himself first. Yes, he could ask Anne or Dan but he was more interested in seeing whether he could work something out on his own. This was his body technically-speaking, even if he felt like an imposter.

He sighed. His mind already felt tired but he had to have slept for hours - with a quick peek through the curtains, he could see a slightly blurry image of a yellow sun. It was somewhat dark the last time he had been up.

His sleep was pretty restless though - his brain whirling around to see whether any memories could be connected or sparked back to life. His hippocampus had been somehow damaged in a random incident? That just seemed a little odd, but then again, there was a pile of black goo in a container that liked staring at him.

Something told him that plenty of his past life had been with things just as weird. That made him both curious and nervous on the types of craziness he could have gone up to, especially with the couple looking after him. They seemed like decent people. He would feel bad if he put them in danger or something akin to that.

A knock on the door drew a short smile. Made sense they wouldn’t want to leave him alone for too long.

“Come in,” Eddie said. Two smiles greeted him, a wider one from the doctor, with a smaller one by Anne. Both seemed nicely dressed, the former in a cardigan and pale khakis, the latter in a smart dark-colored suit.

“Whatcha both up to?” He asked them, trying to think of what was going on. He figured Dan could be going to work, but it seemed like Anne had a good job herself, with such a sharp outfit. They both looked professional. A part of Eddie doubted he ever looked close to as nice as they both did.

“Oh, we’re both off to work, actually,” Anne replied, her teeth shining in the natural light coming through the window. “I’m a lawyer, while Dan here works at a local hospital.”

Eddie nodded. That made sense - she seemed like a pretty caring yet headstrong woman, as judged by her burst of anger towards the goo - Venom, he amended - the previous day. Dan also cared a whole lot for a supposed third wheel of a friend, if he was that, so him being a doctor fit his personality clearly as well.

“Thanks, Eddie.” Dan grinned another smile at him. Oh, he gulped, did he speak aloud?

“Yup.” Anne chuckled for a moment. “But don’t worry - it’s cute.” She exchanged a look with the doctor.

Eddie raised a mental eyebrow. What was with some of these odd little gimmicks these two had? Also, why would she call him cute?

“Okay, then,” he said, staring at the wall behind them. He felt multiple shades of awkward here - not only did he seem to be a guest on house arrest, he knew next-to-nothing about his current and past life. He could assume that the whole watching over him was for his benefit, but Eddie really did want to know what caused his amnesia.

Also, the time Anne scolded Venom for eating something that was important seemed a rather odd moment as well. He had plenty of questions, but he was curious whether that was something new or something he always had.

“So,” Dan started, peering at Eddie over a pair of old sunglasses. “I don’t want it to sound like you’re trapped here, but I think it might be better if you -”

“Stayed here, I’m guessing?” He interrupted with a small, sheepish grin. “It’s a little weird for me, but I figure that’s the safest I’ll be while I’m out of all information.”

The supposed couple heaved down with relief. “Thank you, really,” Anne told him, running a hand over his cheek. “We’re hoping this goes away with a little work and a little care.”

Eddie resisted the urge to push away her palm, a sudden rush of wrong flashing through his mind. Why was everything screaming at him to push the nice woman away? Her boyfriend was standing right in front of them - and they seemed in love, so what made this situation feel weird for him?

“Do I have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?” He nearly jumped seeing their faces turn gray. Was that fear in their eyes from a simple question? How many secrets was his past going to hold?

“Actually,” Anne piped up after a moment of awkward silence, “you don’t. Not really.” She wrung out her hands, a gesture that looked way too nervous to be coming from what he assumed was a top-notch lawyer.

“Not really?” Eddie repeated in disbelief. Was he a player of some kind? Was that why they didn’t want to tell him? It seemed like that would have been one of the first calls they should have made if he was seeing someone in some capacity.

“Yeah, let’s leave at that.” Dan shook his head. Eddie frowned but took the answer for now. He was determined to find out just what was going on with these people, though.

Two more questions were brewing in his mind.

“Did you at least tell anyone from my family that I lost my memories?”

The two grew quiet for a second time. Eddie grew slightly unimpressed by the front they were trying to put up.

Dan broke first, grabbing a random coat out of the closet. "I, uh, have an early shift at the hospital today, so I guess I have to go, sorry."

Coward. Eddie jumped a little at the random thought. He didn't think the other was really like that, but that word came from somewhere within him. Where did that opinion come from? He figured he would have time to do that later, as he would be alone eventually.

He turned expectantly to Anne, who hovered by the bed, curling one hand in its warm, dark sheets.

"Well, Eddie," she started, looking down before steeling herself to meet his gaze. "You grew up in a very small little group, with only you and your dad, but I heard that you were pretty much estranged from even him a few years ago."

Oh. That made sense as to why they didn't really want to tell him. No one liked giving the bad news of someone not having a family to call about hurt kids. He figured that Anne and Dan had probably become his own kind of group to care about. At least, that was the vibe he was getting by how concerned they seemed about him the moment he really woke up.

"Thanks for telling me, Anne." He guessed that it was a tough thing to do, in comparison to her definitely stressful job of going at it with other lawyers at court. "I appreciate you telling me the truth."

She gave him a slightly wobbling smile. "Of course, Eddie." Anne tapped her fingers for a few seconds. "We didn't want to bring you more harm than good, so that's why we were hesitant to tell you right when you woke up."

He nodded. That was fair enough. They were already dealing with a person that had forgotten everything there was to know about themselves, after all. He was grateful that he wasn't alone.

“I’m tempted to keep you here to ask you a load of questions I have,” Eddie started, and almost laughed at the stricken expression Anne formed. “I think I have to let you go for now though, huh?”

She shook her straight blond hair out in exasperation. “You’re like your old self, sometimes.”

“Really?” Eddie wasn’t sure how to feel about that statement - happy, sad, even more interested than he was before in knowing who he truly was in the past?

“You and Dan better give me some more stuff about who I was when you get back.” Eddie would throw a tantrum fit for a kid if he couldn’t learn about himself soon. What was the point of keeping that information from him? Unless he was an awful person - then he felt divided on knowing the truth or staying ignorant.

“For sure.” Anne nodded approvingly of his demand. She wrapped a scarf around her neck, then looked back at him once more. “There’s some food in the fridge for when you get hungry. Hopefully, you’ll be moving easier today than you were before. We’ll be back in a few hours.

“Don’t do anything dumb!” She sent a smile over her shoulder then waved. Eddie felt a little silly waving his hand back before she swung the door open and left the house.

He laid back in bed for a moment. What was an amnesiac to do in a house he’s seen practically two rooms of?

Eddie felt certain that he would find some fun stuff to do. Preferably nothing that would get him in trouble with Anne and Dan, as he didn’t know if he even had his own apartment somewhere or even worked. 

He supposed it was up to him to find something about himself. That couldn’t be too hard, right? He didn’t think so.

The first step though was to find where that Venom creature was hiding. He noticed that neither Anne or Dan really mentioned the goo this whole morning, so there had to be something about that. Maybe they were all high earlier for him to form all those details in his head - like the wide eyes and the thing being able to move around.

Highly unlikely that was a living being, right? He doubted it. There was only one way to find out. Eddie grinned. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finds his way to food and then eventually comes across a familiar-looking creature in a jar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all of the hits and everything once more! I'm trying to do some word crawls to get me into the writing mood. I'm having the time of my life right now thanks to all of you!
> 
> I think I'll try to stick with a once-or-twice a week update, but I'm getting some decent word counts right now, so that's why this update is coming in soon. Expect another update by the end of next weekend - hopefully - if not sooner.
> 
> Enjoy!

Scratch that earlier thought - the first step was definitely a shower. Eddie hummed happily to himself as he got rid of dirt and other spots he didn’t want to know for the first time for who knows how long. 

He pulled out a towel that was fresh and new to wipe his body down. He looked down at the previously clean item to feel a wave of guilt that he ruined it already. Eddie walked through the other rooms on the first floor to find a washing machine. He tossed the towel in, feeling that he had completed one job at least.

Next, he decided after his stomach rumbled, was food. Any kind of food sounded good - it wasn’t like he had a favorite one after all. Actually, he might, but that wasn’t something Anne or Dan detailed to him during the last two days. Eddie frowned at that thought.

Those two were up to something. He just hoped it was for a good reason and not to meticulously keep him oblivious to key information. It seemed cruel to not tell someone if they had a favorite food. Whatever. They better have some good stuff to munch on.

He stumbled his way into a large kitchen, fit with dark granite countertops, a wide island, and light cupboards. Of course, it was beautiful, fitting for the stunning couple Anne and Dan made, especially this morning with their clean outfits.

He was stuck in his grimy clothes, but at least he was clean on the inside. Eddie chewed on his lip looking through a few areas. There were a lot of cereals, including some Chex mixes. He grabbed the rice ones and chewed on a handful of them when he grabbed out a carton of milk.

The search for a bowl and a spoon took a few more seconds, but at long last, he was sitting down at a rustic dining table with his late breakfast. He smiled after the first spoonful. This felt like the first food he had in forever. Anything to a hungry person would taste good though.

He finished up, washed his things, then found an extra toothbrush to clean his teeth too. He didn’t want to be a gross person. Teeth were important parts of the body, and he seemed to have a decent set of them, so there was no harm in keeping them healthy.

Once he finished, Eddie felt a weird mix of excitement and nervousness. His newly full stomach twisted around, leaving him to grimace in disgust. That food was good. He didn’t want to lose it to a burst of emotions.

He breathed slowly before finally walking back into the kitchen, looking not for food but for a certain gooey creature. After a few minutes, he huffed in frustration at not finding it anywhere. Maybe Anne and Dan were worried about him finding Venom, so they hid the thing in a good place. 

Well, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do besides trying to find it.

-

It had been over an hour and there still wasn’t a hint of that darn creature! Eddie tugged at his hair in quick, furious motions. Why would they go to such trouble if there wasn’t something they didn’t want him to see or know? 

This was killing him! He slumped into a nearby chair, sinking into the old cushion. Maybe he just needed to rest to get better ideas. His eyes shut for a moment. Wait, actually that made sense - resting place - maybe it was one of the other bedrooms. He felt rejuvenated at the new idea.

Finding this darn Venom couldn’t cause that much damage. The creature had always been sealed away anyway. 

Eddie jogged or moved slowly since he still felt pretty tired, into what assumed were Anne’s and Dan’s bedrooms. A pair of tan pants laid on the floor, with a couple of hair ties laid scattered. This seemed like the place they wouldn’t expect him to really look through, or so he hoped.

A quiet rocking caught his ear. It sounded like it came from a dark corner by an old, brown nightstand. Eddie crept closer to the noise, spotting a circular jar that was rocking back and forth. There wasn’t much lighting in that area, so he couldn’t tell if the black stuff he saw was really Venom or just a shadow, but he didn’t have much to lose if he checked.

“Alright, then,” Eddie mumbled, reaching out a hand to grab it. “Let’s see what you’re hiding.”

He raised the jar slowly up to his eye and stepped back to catch more light. The black goo inside definitely looked like how Venom had appeared before, but there weren’t any eyes peering at him like last time.

Was something wrong with the creature? He supposed it could be sleeping, as he knew next-to-nothing about what this thing consisted of or was from or how it even got made. Did it even have a gender?

“What are you, little guy?” Eddie muttered, meant more for himself to muse than really asking.

However, his words finally spurred a reaction from Venom, which then began to shake and quiver. After a few seconds, two big eyes gazed at him and looked surprisingly human. He could see some sort of emotion shining in them, but what it was didn’t make much sense.

It almost looked like love, longing, loss? How could this seemingly alive puddle feel such things for him? He was going to bombard Anne and Dan when they came home later, as he certainly earned some answers.

They left him here like he would end up in a car crash if he stepped outside. He understood somewhat that whatever happened to him to cause his loss of memories could have caused even more worry in the couple, but he was going to be driven insane if he didn’t get to learn about himself.

Including the lovely, single fact that he basically had no biological family to count for now. Eddie did feel grateful he seemed to have Anne, Dan, this apartment they trusted him to not destroy. He couldn’t figure out what the draw of Venom was to him, though.

Or why he never saw the creature outside of its changing containers. Curious.

Eddie hummed in thought, wondering what to do next with the apparent ooze now in his hands.

“Do you want to do something, hm?” He asked the pair of eyes that hadn’t blinked as far as he could tell. His own felt dry and tired just by observing that.

The sludge didn’t move. Eddie shook his head mentally. What was he expecting, an explanation of what Venom was from the goo it was?

At least he wasn’t completely alone now. Maybe the creature could give him some hints if he asked questions.

That was probably best saved for later, though - all the searching made him tired, so he wanted to rest just for a few minutes.

Eddie stumbled his way back into his room on the bottom floor, or at least the place he had been sleeping. His head hit the pillow, and then he fell asleep quickly, the forgotten container kept underneath his body. He let out a soft murmur every few minutes.

Eyes narrowed their gaze at the large figure above them. Venom only caught a glimpse of their human the last time they were by his bedside. They took a fuller look this time, scanning Eddie’s relaxed expression that appeared when he would sleep. At least that hadn’t changed.

They quivered, shaking their body into a slightly more solid state. Venom did feel bad for eating their human’s memories - that part of his brain looked tasty but they thought a couple chunks wouldn’t hurt much.

They did their best version of a frown. Venom would make it up to Eddie somehow. For now, they decided to watch over their human, until the decent people arrived back home. They would deal with the consequences of being out of their hiding place later.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie wakes up to an alien somehow speaking in his head. And the jar he went to sleep with is empty. Maybe these two things are related.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH. More hits & comments & everything has made me very happy, thank you :D I appreciate you even reading this, let alone the kudos and the bookmarks too.
> 
> 1500 hits?!? I don't care if that's usually a lot - that's so crazy to me lol XD
> 
> Here's to hoping you enjoy this chapter! I've got my last two finals tomorrow but I might get busy during the upcoming winter break. I'm trying to stay ahead, but the next chapter may come a little longer than the first couple - maybe by next weekend? I haven't had too much time to write XD

Eddie jumped out of his sleep for what seemed like no reason. He rubbed at his pulsing head, slowly taking in what could have happened. An empty jar laid between his legs. He tilted his head, confused why he would have fallen asleep with a container of all things.

Did he really go to bed eating? Eh. He shrugged. It was still light out, so he figured he hadn’t slept for that long, really. He might as well try to find out what time it was.

Eddie climbed off the bed, falling over some sheets that had apparently fallen off. His vision kept shifting, going from partially blurry like he was used to, then a clear image for a few seconds.

He shut his eyes, trying to get some sort of control over his body. What was happening to him?

**You’re not alone.**

Eddie sprang to life at the deep voice. Who was that? He thought he was alone - was there someone else here? He sank back into the bed, choosing to sit upright to get a semblance of reality.

 **You dumb human, think.**  
  
He shuddered, a weak smile forming on his lips. Eddie supposed he was going crazy. Maybe that was why neither Anne nor Dan wanted to talk about his past self. That made more sense - although leaving someone with an inner voice not his own might not have been the greatest of ideas.

 **You’ll thank me later -**  were the last words Eddie heard until something started to grow from him.

A thin, black tendril seemed to come from his own arm and quickly grew larger. Eyes popped out of the seemingly wet substance to stare at him.

He let out a very high-pitched scream. Eddie would feel embarrassed later if he wasn’t dead or incapacitated by the even stranger creature before him.

**Think again before you keep calling me a mere creature, Eddie.**

Eddie yelled, caught off guard by the voice knowing his name. How could it know that?

The tentacle of sorts formed a rather large set of long, sharp teeth and grinned. Eddie couldn’t do much than shake in fear. There was definitely a good reason why the couple wanted to leave him oblivious to his apparent ability to grow a monster that could speak to him mentally and that had a face.

How did his short-lived second life come to this? He had only fallen asleep earlier with that jar for some reason and - there it was. That weird goo had been in that jar so it must have gotten out and apparently became a part of him?

How did he not wake up at all during that event?

 **Because you’re an idiot human, even dumber than most of your species.**  The creature, no, he amended, Venom spoke haughtily.

“So, you’re suddenly just a part of me? Why?” Eddie decided to leave the insults for later when he had the first chance in a bit to actually learn something about himself and this world.

 **We have been apart for far too long, Eddie,**  The apparent alien thing replied.

What was he even supposed to address Venom as? He figured monster was probably an insult, so creature? Was that too vague?

**I am a symbiote, silly human.**

Well, he supposed that cleared up one part. A symbiote, huh? Did that have anything to do with that biology term of organisms working together or something like that? Eddie laughed a little thinking about how much simpler times were when he was in high school.

He felt confident enough in thinking school had been plenty of years ago, judging by the pain shooting through his lower back, as he had tilted back on a now dislodged pillow.

 **We will help you,**  Venom declared.

That was the only warning he got before he felt more tentacles spring from his arms that somehow maneuvered him into sitting up straight once more.

“Uh, thanks?” He looked down at the various body parts the symbiote seemed to have.

 **You’re welcome, Eddie.**  The tone seemed too warm from a supposedly foreign creature.

Great, he had some kind of parasite inside of him that seemed to care as well. Just how much weirder could this day get?

A grumble of **Not a parasite -**  came from somewhere within him.

“Well, I’m the one that’s hearing a voice that once belonged to a literal puddle of goo.” Eddie shook his head, still partially in disbelief. “I think I’m the one that should be allowed to call you what I want.”

Venom drew back into him, like a phantom limb, by feeling both inside and outside of his body. He held back a gasp, not wanting to startle the symbiote and have them do something wrong. His intestines seemed to shift around a few seconds until it seemed like they had settled, somewhere near his right side.

“Comfortable?” Eddie chuckled aloud, once he got used to the sensation.

 **Very.**  They sounded very satisfied.

He wondered if this had been that much of a part of his life before - Venom sure seemed to recognize doing something like this, especially the use of his first name. Made sense why no one wanted to tell him he used to have an actual alien inside of him that spoke their mind.

Maybe there was some chemical attribute Venom had to not be allowed outside of their containers fully. Where did they even come from, anyway? Eddie scoffed. There was probably some super out there story about a spaceship crashing down or something.

**That is somewhat accurate, Eddie.**

“You’re kidding, right?” He rose his eyebrows. “You came from a space-ship?” Eddie tried to tune out his voice crack.

The important thing was to know more about Venom, but he never would have guessed it would be like this.

The symbiote shifted under his skin, moving to an area that felt like his stomach. What were they going to do - eat the food waiting to be digested?

**That sounds interesting, human.**

Eddie felt like throwing up. “Please don’t try to do that - unless you want a puking host.”

 **But -**  Venom sounded like they were pouting, their voice a higher pitch than previously. **You used to let me share in our meals.**

Our, huh? “Well, while I would like to get to know what and how our relationship was before, I don’t want to know that we’ve somehow pulled a thing close to a parent and their kid.” Eddie swallowed at imaginary bile.

He didn’t want to know which of them would be the two positions. That was too much information in one day, even with him knowing next to nothing.

 **Fine.**  Venom sighed. **We’ll have to leave that for now.**  A new sentence came in a quizzical manner. **Dan said I should ask you when we are hungry. Be glad I’m giving you a warning that we need nutrients.**

That seemed simple enough. “What do you want? Some cooked meat or something?” At the silence that followed, Eddie tried to think of other foods they could be salivating for. “Uh, vegetables? Something healthy, I’d hope?”

**We want fresh meat.**

Fresh meat? He hoped they didn’t meat fresh as in live animals. There was no chance that in his past life he had the stomach to go through an experience like that.

 **Eddie learned to let us eat when absolutely necessary.**  They sounded like a teenager who wanted a new phone but had been rejected.

“Well, I would hope that by now, I’ve established I’m no longer your Eddie, or at least your past one. Besides, I don’t know anything about our own past, after all.”

Venom pulled out a single limb to poke at Eddie’s face. What was that for?

Eddie scooted away, before realizing the gesture was useless - they were connected to his body, so unless he cut it off -

 **You cannot do that Eddie!** Venom shouted, an emotion like nervousness eating at their voice.

He winced at the sudden, loud noise. “Okay, okay, no cutting things. Got it.”

Venom settled back down inside him. He supposed it made sense that there were certain things to set off that kind of creature. He couldn’t imagine what the symbiote could have gone through to end up on Earth of all places.

 **We talked about our past a while ago,**  Venom said slowly. **I don’t want - it’s hard for me to describe really but -**

“Then leave it be. That’s okay.” Eddie chewed on his lip, guilt flooding his systems. That was the first time he had ever seen Venom anything not that certain steady confident feel they had going on. He didn’t want to bring up bad memories.

 **You didn’t Eddie, you couldn’t have. You’re perfect.**  Now their voice was warm, almost like a heater licking at his feet on a cold day.

Their mood swings were going to be the death of him.

“If I wait until Anne and Dan come back, would they be able to help us get you some food?” Eddie figured the couple would be alarmed if he left the house in his current state, but he felt bad that Venom was hungry enough to say something.

**We suppose that is an acceptable solution.**

“So, what now?” Eddie whistled a low note, gazing up at the popcorn ceiling. He supposed he could pull out some board games - if Venom could grow from his body like that, they could mess around.

**Now, we can watch the television.**

The television? Why did that strike a chord in Eddie? He could vaguely see himself in pajamas, lying on an old couch, laughing at a tv show. He thought he was talking to someone. The image soon faded from his head, leaving a headache.

 **Eddie?**  Venom extended a limb to look at him, eyes wide as ever. **Did you just remember something?**

“I think so, actually. It was like I was watching a show by myself, but I was still in a conversation.” Eddie thought back of the short clip.

**That certainly could have happened.**

“Well, I guess a good thing to do is to test if I can get any other memories from mundane tasks.”

It at least seemed like a somewhat productive activity rather than just wait for Anne and Dan to come back.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie holds a decent conversation about how his past self was with his new alien friend. They bond a little over somehow caring about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for waiting so patiently :D My finals are finally over (lol) so I hope to be able to get writing a little more for the next few weeks. You are all so amazing - 2000 hits (!!!) and the kudos and subs and bookmarks kept me going through the end of school.
> 
> Here's to hoping you like this new chapter :))

Eddie leaned back against the couch, stretching above his head to crack his back. He sighed, letting his thoughts spin around. The one thing he was pleased about was that the previous little snapshot of a scene had remained in his mind as a clear memory. 

Maybe with time, his brain would start working again.

 **-We hope so.-** Eddie choked on his spit. He had forgotten about his not-so-inner voice.

 At least he agreed somewhat with the symbiote. He stretched his arms wide, somehow drawing out a yawn as he did so. He spun around to peek out around the curtains. The sun was just starting to dip into a few low clouds.

Eddie chewed on his lip, thinking of when Anne and Dan were meant to come back to their place.

**-We think they should arrive by 6.-**

“Thanks, I guess, then, Venom.” He shook his head. Never did he expect to thank a sort-of parasite for knowing basic information he himself probably once knew.

 **-** **You should always come to me so we can help you.-** Venom practically smirked, feeling pleased with themselves.

Eddie shrugged. “I guess so.”

 **-** **Yes, you need to. I’ve become a good source of humans thanks to you.-**

Hm. Really, he mused, he supposed that made sense, as he figured old him needed to try to teach his alien friend a few things.

“So, try me, then. What’s something we liked doing together?” Eddie asked, his eyes nearly shut by the end of his question. He was curious to hear what things the symbiote seemed to deem important.

**-We liked to eat bad guys.-**

This time, Eddie gagged, nearly chucking up the cereal he finished earlier. Did Venom really just say they ate people - that had to be an exaggeration - an awful one, but still it had to be some weird saying they once used.

 **-Of course, not, Eddie.-** Venom replied, confusion passing through their weird link. - **You were very supportive of destroying those that did “harm” and were “evil” as you liked to say.-**

He lifted a hand to his shaking mouth. Eddie shuddered, trying not to actually throw up. He couldn’t believe that was something they did. How could he let that of all things to happen - somewhat often, by the sound of Venom like that?

“H-how did that start? Do you have to e-eat humans?” Eddie slowly let the words out, struggling between knowing the truth and not wanting to accept the reality before him.

**-When we first met, we had to eat some. It’s a natural thing.-**

Somehow, he doubted that. He cursed his lost memory as that was the best source he could have used to repeal Venom’s claim.

Eddie didn’t want to admit to a symbiote running around in his body that they had a point, though. Maybe he could just change the topic and hope they didn’t notice?

 **-I can read your thoughts, you know.-** Venom mocked him. - **It’s why I thought it would be fine if I ate a few parts of your brain.-**

Wait a second - did they just admit to literally eating his memory?

“You ate my memories? What type of alien are you, anyway?” Eddie tried to ignore the fact that his voice changed two octaves at the start of his yell. No one needed to know he could sound that shrill.

 **-I think that’s the highest you’ve ever reached, Eddie.-** The symbiote seemed almost proud, which he didn’t want to think more about if he didn’t need to. - **I think this new you will do just fine with my guidance.-**

He would rather get advice from the lawyer and the doctor, but he supposed it wasn’t bad to get more information than he really needed.

“For now, I guess.” Eddie wanted to ask Anne some questions about himself, more than he had before - there were a few pictures almost left forgotten starring only the two of them. It seemed like she and Dan were very familiar with each other, so he figured they had been dating for a long time.

He’d have to see by her reactions later.

- **A good thing to do now would be to order some fresh meat.-**

What was up with Venom wanting to eat right now? Were they really that hungry that that was all they really wanted to talk about?

**-Yes, Eddie. When we are very hungry, we just want to eat.-**

We, huh? They probably were close with each other, after literally spending so much time in one body - made sense his old self and Venom would sort of bond in that way. It was kind of cool, actually, the thought of getting that connection with someone, in this case literally, to refer to yourself as one full person.

 **-We were a true one -** they sounded sad, like even a half-reference to his past was enough to bring up bad memories.

“I’m sorry for bringing up bad thoughts,” Eddie mumbled, feeling a mix of guilt and desperation of just wanting to know who he was before. He was going to get nowhere if every mention of him brought his companions to tears, even the alien creature.

 **-Not your fault, Eddie.-** A small tendril curled over his arm as if to comfort him. A rueful smile crossed his lips. Of course, the symbiote would pull out all of the tricks to take care of him.

 **-What’s that supposed to mean?-** Venom popped out from his chest like a bubble bursting. Eddie clutched at thin air, trying to catch back his breath. He sure learned his lesson on finding it weird some of the things the other did.

 **-I cared very much about you, Eddie.-** Their voice calmed to an almost murmur of a noise, like in the back of his head. He bit his lip to stop himself from flinching at the use of the past tense. That was probably the moment he felt the worst for losing his memory, even if it hadn’t been his fault and had been a complete accident.

The love that these people and creature seemed to hold for the old him left the new version shaking in his boots, from certain emotions he didn’t want to put names to quite yet. Eddie could afford to stay in the dark for a little while longer, couldn’t he?

 **-We do not miss your love of slips of the tongue.-** Venom stared up at him with their ever wide eyes. **-All this time and I think I’m even further from your sayings. Why would you want to stay in the dark if not for sleep?-**

“Oh, my bad, I guess.” Eddie chuckled a little at the image of an amnesiac teaching his symbiote random phrases.

 **-Nonsense,-** Venom refuted. **\- I’ll be the one teaching you things.-**

“Really?” Eddie hummed. “Hasn’t happened much yet.”

 **-We will get you Eddie Brock.-** Even with the growled words, he could see the playfulness behind them.

Eddie - Brock, did they say? That was his name. Seemed pretty basic, but as for as he had observed, he was a pretty much regular dude himself, beside the creature that called his body their home.

A yawn drew his mouth wide open, leaving him with wet eyes. He felt exhausted all of a sudden, even if he had been sleeping for a bunch lately. Maybe he could nap until Anne and Dan came back. Eddie figured Venom would take the time to wake them up once they arrived home.

A rumble seemed to agree with his last thought before he fell back into the hazy realm of sleep.

Venom blinked down at their human, still peering from above on a single tentacle. They were a little worried that not much had changed in Eddie’s state according to his memory, but at least something seemed to have sparked within his dumb brain.

They had lots of questions of their own to ask Dan especially, about how Eddie functioned. Maybe they could try to move those neurotransmitters the doctor spoke about to send a wave through his brain, but they didn’t want to hurt their human.

Today had been a good day, Venom amended. They spoke with Eddie, might have negotiated some raw meat for the first time in nearly a week, and got to simply connect with him once more. They missed the closeness a silly jar couldn’t achieve even when they nearly came in touch of his skin.

They huffed, sending an unseen shiver through Eddie himself. Venom figured they would just wait until their human’s interesting companions came back finally. Besides, they would need to calm the two down, as they had meant to hide away the symbiote from Eddie. Who were Anne and Dan to separate them more than necessary?

**-We work better together.-** Venom declared. And they would do their hardest to never let them leave each other’s side anymore.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets to ask some questions and learns that sometimes friends have bad decision-making skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter, but I finally got some time to really sit down and write, so, I do hope you like it XD

After what seemed like television-filled, mindless hours that made Eddie wonder if the symbiote inside him was actually a little kid that only wanted to treat his new friend to a fun day, Anne thankfully came home.

 **-Maybe she will stop us from feeling this bored.-** Venom sniffed haughtily.

“Eddie?” He tilted his head off the couch, to show her he was there. “Oh, there you are.”

She shuffled around her purse and a few other belongings before strolling up to him. “How was today?”

Eddie shrugged. “It was okay.”

 **-How can you call reuniting us just “okay” and not the greatest thing to have happened since tater tots?-** The symbiote rumbled, twisting itself through his intestines.

He grimaced at the sensation. It felt like a bug decided to call his insides home. That wasn’t too far from the truth though. Eddie fought a grin at a shock coming from Venom.

“You know it’s a little fair.” He mumbled down his hands. The alien huffed, granting their host a small point he might have made.

“What was that?” Anne asked, with a bright smile.

“Oh, it was nothing.” Eddie chuckled, picturing red all over his cheeks either way. He didn’t want to give up the fact that he found Venom that soon, at least not with getting some deserved answers.

The blond ran a few fingers through her straight hair, then rose at the sound of a bell.

“That must be Dan!” She clapped her hands together. “We can start on dinner together, once we all get settled.”

Anne opened the door to a yawning doctor, clothes all a mess.

“What happened?” She grabbed his bag, a shaky grin on her face, linked to worrying about what made him look so ruffled.

“Mmh,” he answered, and muttered something that turned Anne’s smile into a small frown.

Eddie wondered what could have happened. He supposed a surgery gone wrong? That was too bad. Strangers they might be, especially to him with little past knowledge deserved care.

 **-Or -** his companion said, **-maybe he had to dissect someone and needs another person to eat their organs. We should volunteer.-**

What things did his past self get up to that would concern human parts? Eddie felt like throwing up. That was not something he wanted to even think about again.

**-Eddie, the new you can be very frustrating.-** Venom sounded like he was pouting yet again. 

Maybe his memory loss was a good thing, if he could keep the blood-thirsty symbiote, not a parasite, he amended, at bay for now.

Eddie zoned out once the couple brought their conversation to the kitchen. The last image he had seen was a stumbling Dan speaking in a low murmur to an increasingly worried Anne, from the looks of it.

He wondered if there was really anything that could link a doctor and a lawyer to make both of them that stressed out.

Whatever it was better not interfere with his questions later. Eddie had plenty of things to ask about, starting with if Venom really did like eating people. And if his past self really had let them gorge on some random person.

-

Dinner ended up being an interesting experience. Anne sat, her back straight as if to fend from Eddie’s questions. Dan served up the food, for the most part, a nicely cooked piece of steak that quieted Venom’s grumbles for meat, alongside steamed vegetables.

“I’m guessing I was a reporter?” Eddie looked at the blond woman, narrowing his eyes to see her reaction.

She blinked in surprise. “Actually, yes, that’s exactly what you were.” Anne paused. “Are, I suppose, still. You always wanted to investigate.” She smiled then, something that held some sort of regret, maybe? Or akin to guilt? Either way, he felt a little off by that, so he decided to change questions.

“How long have you and Dan been dating?” He probably could have asked Venom themselves, but Eddie wanted to see if he could start the couple off easy and then get into more invasive questions. They had been avoiding the different truths he sought for too long.

Dan laughed. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He shrugged. “We came across each other one day when we were both nearly single, and ending up really hitting it off from there.”

Wow, that was actually kind of cool. “I’m happy for you,” he said, trying to actually sound sincere. He wasn’t sure how old him had reacted, but Eddie really did wish them the best.

His words caused two slightly grimacing faces, which he was turned off by, but he figured that had to be from past actions. Eddie had kind of given up on really sparking his memory for now, more wanting to see if they would answer any of his many questions.

Starting with why they kept Venom a secret from him, and literally tried to hide them.

“So,” Eddie started, sensing a curious thought coming from the symbiote as they emerged from their happy food state. “Why did you hide a jar from me?”

The couple froze and lowered both of their gazes. Anne tugged her ponytail, while Dan scratched his head as if biding time.

He waited for what felt like very long minutes until the blonde spoke. “We didn’t tell you because not only were we not sure how you would react, we didn’t want to start with introducing a live-in alien.”

Venom huffed, wanting to say just what that meant to them. **\- They clearly don’t know what’s best for you if they thought separating us for this long was a good thing. -**

Eddie hummed in agreement. He wondered how long they had been together themselves. It seemed like Venom knew all of his ticks, even more than him now, with his memory loss, but being that close, literally, must have brought them closer than most couples would have anyway.

He took a moment to reign in his expression - maybe they weren’t sure he had met the other by now - and meet their puzzled faces.

“Well, I found the jar.” Eddie stood up, having a random urge to stretch his limbs and move slightly away from Anne and Dan. “I wasn’t sure why you hid that one random jar, but, maybe you’ll tell me?”

The couple grew ashen, different emotions flitting through them, judging by sweat climbing onto their brows.

“You know you could have just started with ‘there’s someone you need to meet’ right after I woke up, and then explain things.” Eddie frowned, shaking his head. He could feel Venom pull slightly out of his body, letting a single tendril curl around him as if to comfort him.

Anne opened her mouth, biting off what was probably a sharp remark for something quieter. “If you were in our positions, knowing that an alien just ate our friend’s memory, I doubt you would have reacted differently.”

Fair enough, Eddie thought, despite Venom grumbling in his stomach, glancing at his undigested food for some reason. “However,” he piped up, “there was a good chance that I would have come across it and could have freaked out a lot more than I did. And that wouldn’t have been too great, since, hello, crazy man talking about aliens.”

Dan nodded. “That’s also a decent point. We’d like to apologize to you and to Venom if you’d allow it.” Anne sent him a look, before muttering something that seemed decidedly dark.

The symbiote grew further out of his back, twisting a limb into a makeshift face. They grumbled at the couple, turning back to Eddie to put their head on his shoulder.

“I suppose that’s their way of accepting your apologies. And I do as well.” He clicked his heels together, trying to think of what else he could say. “I don’t know if I would have done the same thing, but I do understand it must have been a crazy situation to find yourself in.”

“Thank you.” They both smiled slightly at him. He nodded in return.

“What to do now, though?” Eddie mused, somewhat aloud, but mostly to himself.

“Now?” Venom answered. “Now, we go eat bad people.”

He sighed. “We’re not going to do that anytime soon, buddy.”

“Tch. Why didn’t I get a more fun Eddie this time around.”

Anne was grimacing on the couch, while Dan sipped at a glass of water, trying to ignore them casually discussing the snacking of humans. He wondered if this was a scene that happened quite often in the past.

He supposed it didn’t really matter though - at least they were here now. And, he and his handy-friend symbiote had as much time as they could last. 

He smiled to himself. Eddie was excited for what the future held.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie startles awake to a slightly scary face but then gets to know Venom a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter took so long - I've been neck deep in writer's block for what felt like an entire month which has been pretty frustrating. If anything, I want to try to update this every couple of weeks, and actually, have a plan for this.
> 
> (I hit 10k at least.)
> 
> Thank you all so much for the hits and kudos and comments - they've kept me going in trying to get this chapter finished. Hope you enjpy c:

On a different note, he wasn’t too excited for everything that could possibly happen. To start, he woke up to a face grown out of his side, all black goo dripping over his own body. Venom stared right at him, as if willing him to burst out of his sleep. Well, that was one way to call what Eddie did next.

It involved some rather embarrassing high-pitched screaming, a mild burst of flailing and a sigh that sounded akin to a what a grandmother would do if her grand-niece stepped on her favorite pillow with mud-soaked shoes. 

The lone good thing to come from that was thankfully Dan decided to go running and that Anne already left for work. Eddie then got to take some time to relax more in the actually sort-of comfortable bed.

A mental nudge eventually yanked him out, at a more respectable time of mid-morning. He was, after all, someone recovering from being told he had amnesia, and was currently trying to still wrap his mind around what would happen now.

Eddie yawned over a bowl of cornflakes, trying to reorient himself. Venom hovered right underneath his skin, not even really peeking out to look at him. He shrugged. If the symbiote didn’t want to do much, he could jump on that wagon.

He sat down in a plush chair, which was decorated with more drawings of animals he could count. Eddie hummed a little, searching through what type of books the cabinets nearby held. One title caught his eye, something on aliens or the like. Would Venom mind if he read that?

He doubted it would really hold anything pertaining to his own extraterrestrial being inside of him, but it never hurt to try right? He also was feeling a little bored, adding to the fact that his unusually talking and moving all the time buddy of sorts hadn’t made much of a peep besides this morning.

Oh. Eddie paused. Could Venom still be worried about his reaction? Yeah he hadn’t acted too smartly, but he was startled after all. Even knowing he had this alien as a part of him for the last few months before his memory loss didn’t mean he couldn’t freak out sometimes, right?

Maybe the symbiote didn’t understand that. Well, that’s something he can at least try to fix.

“Hey,” Eddie muttered. He felt somewhat foolish, but if this helped clear the air, he would gladly talk to himself. “You know that I’m not bad or anything, from like this morning, hm?”

A slight shift in his lower abdomen answered the question. That was a type of response, so he kept going.

“I’m pretty sure there will always be someone who freaks out to the face of a very _unique_ creature to say the least, regardless of how long they’ve known them.”

Eddie sighed. “Does that make sense to you, or are you just going to be ignoring me this whole day?”

Finally he felt the motion of Venom sticking their head out from a nearby body part. Was it a good or bad thing that he was starting to feel used to that sensation? Eh. Hopefully it was sort of beneficial for his brain to fully comprehend.

**-I did not think that would cause you such harm.-** Venom spoke in a halted voice, hitching in the middle of the sentence. **-I - thought we were one again.-**

Eddie chewed on his tongue almost instinctively. “Hey, no none of that self-deprecating stuff.” He waved a hand at the alien. “I’m barely here and even I know that us being infused or whatever feels right.” He smiled with closed lips. “My issue is that I don’t have true control over my body during sleep, so you can’t be going and getting mad over something I did subconsciously. Alright?”

Venom grumbled, but nodded slowly, their eyes peering at him once more. If staring helped his alien dude get more accustomed to amnesiac Eddie, he would allow it - but only for a few minutes. Too long and he would start to feel stressed over this non-ending look.

“Anyways, do you want to do something now, since you’re apparently over your hissy fit?” He chuckled.

Venom grinned with too many teeth. **-If we could do what we want to do, we wouldn’t be eating cereal, and sitting on this chair.-**

Eddie allowed for one second to picture them going out and inevitably eating an unlucky passerby. Thankfully there was an unspoken rule on letting him outside unaccompanied by either Dan or Anne. One day they would all trust each other to not devour on a person’s flesh, but that time had not yet arrived.

That was more to do with Eddie not feeling safe in trying to hold Venom back once they had their mind made up. He didn’t think he could really take back control over their shared body, and that thought really scared him. He couldn’t know if his old self had been in a more give-and-take relationship with the symbiote, if he really had gone with the eating of bad people.

He was definitely curious and determined to learn more; however, that could take a whole lot longer than he wanted. Thus, he would put it on the backburner for now.

“How about something that doesn’t involve deliberately hunting down people and eating them.”

Venom stretched out beside him, their upper torso pulled out of what appeared to be his right leg. **-Well, since there aren’t any more tater-tots in the container, we could kill people in those games Dan enjoys.-**

“Games?” Eddie repeated. Maybe something like that could spark even a minor memory? He felt like he hadn’t played much in years, but who knew - that could have been a favorite past time of his.

**-It wasn’t.-** Venom seemed to raise an eyebrow at his thoughts. **-You were terrible at games.-**

Terrible? He couldn’t have been that bad.

Ten minutes into some random shooting game, Eddie realized two things. Venom was a back seat (gamer? talker?) and he was truly awful.

“Why did you tell me to do this then?” He yelled at the alien after they mocked him for dying by his own grenade.

**-We thought it would be amusing.-** Venom let out a hack of some sort.

Was that how they laughed? It sounded closer to a hairball than a laugh.

**-You humans are weak creatures.-** The alien crinkled their exposed face. **-Deep-throat noises were perceived to be better spoken than high-pitched ones.-**

Really? That was actually kind of interes-

**-No, of course not, silly Eddie.-**

Why did that not surprise him? He hit the pause button on the controller, and sat back to get a look at the wall clock.

It was well into the late afternoon hours, which meant someone else would be joining them eventually. He supposed a good thing to do would be to clean up and take a shower. He sure lost track of time with the games.

Venom retracted back inside him, settling into their favorite spot of his stomach. That reminded him - he should probably eat again soon.

One nice thing did come from today at least - he was starting to feel closer with the symbiote. Besides the cruel jokes about his gaming. He just had to work on it, that’s all.

One day he’ll show the alien.


End file.
